I remember- a Hunger Games fanfic
by KatnissTrisBella29
Summary: A story of the Mellark's first pregnancy, and how Katniss and Peeta deal with it. Katniss also struggles with her emotions, and remembers the people she lost to Snow. A new threat appears, but closer to her heart than Katniss thinks... WARNING: SOME RUDE LANGUAGE. Rated T for the moment... Changed to M for steamy scenes later in story (;
1. Chapter 1

**I remember- a Hunger Games Fanfic**

Rated T for the moment. See how it goes.

 **AN**

 **Hey guys, this is KatnissTrisBella here. Ok, this is my first fanfic. I would appreciate reads and reviews! This is about how I imagine Katniss' first pregnancy. (3 years after Mockingjay)**

 **Sorry if anyone finds this chapter a little boring, this is the intro. I promise the story** ** _will_** **pick up!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, the Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins, not me :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Katniss POV

Oh no.

It has to be a mistake.

This can't be...

We.. We took precautions...

I cant do this. I can't...

"KATNISS! Honey I'm ho-ooome!"

Peeta. Shit. He cant see me like this. I look terrible. I haven't brushed my hair. My face is red and blotchy. Oh god. And not to mention the fact that I'm still holding the test in my hand...

The _positive_ test. I'm not ready for this. I couldn't even protect Prim. I'm still... Broken, although the doctors say I may never completely heal. That I've been through too much. Peeta is the same.

Snow broke him. Then he tried to break me. But he came back to me in the end. The kind, loving person that I know today. But I know that he and I both have our worse days. We get through them together. Because that's what we do.

Care for each other.

I have to tell him.

"Katniss?"

I suck in a deep breath. "I'm in here."

Peeta walks in and sees me on the floor. "Katniss!"

"Peeta, it's OK, i'm fine."

He crouches down in front of me so I have no choice but to look right into his eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes. I find myself hoping that our baby has his eyes- then I remember how terrified I am. Tears begin to roll down my face, and I am powerless to stop them. Goddamit Katniss. Bloody hormones are already kicking in. I'm in for a long 9 months.

"Katniss!"

Peeta is getting worried, I can see.

"Katniss... What's that in your hand?"

"N-n-nothing Peeta." I stutter out, trying to hide the test.

"Katniss, please." He thinks I've done something bad. Oh god, he's about to cry.

I take a deep breath and hold it out.

Peeta looks at the test, then at me.

"Oh Katniss..."

"Peeta, it's okay. I just... Wasn't expecting this. We can't exactly do anything about it now", I sigh, wipe my tears and get off the floor. I am immediately enfolded in his embrace.

"But Kat... what do _you_ want?"

I don't know what I want. But I have to make him feel like i'm okay.

So I tell him I am.

But really, i'm being torn apart from from the inside. I ache. Because I miss her. Because I know I couldn't save her. If I couldn't save her, how can I keep a baby safe in this world? Panem- a place that is still reeling from the aftermath of the great war, mourning the soldiers, the tributes, family members, the innocent children killed by Coin's cold heart and Gale's-

Gale. The man that used to be my best friend. He helped keep my whole family alive. But he was the creator of the bomb that killed those children and the rebel medics.

As Peeta tells me that we are OK, we can do this together-

I remember.

Remember her.

Prim.

 **Ok guys, that was the first chapter. Please read and review, I am** ** _completely_** **new to this and quite frankly have no idea what I am doing! Tell me how I can improve. Hope you guys enjoyed that, chapter 1 of** ** _I remember._** **Byeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

 **Yesterday I posted chapter 1 but there was an error :/ so i just realized it got posted today. Anyway, in about half an hour I had 5 views and 1 review! Already! Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Lucyloops29- thank you for your review! Yeah I know the chapter was short but it was just an intro :)**

 **Story is still T for the moment!**

 **Sorry last time I forgot to mention, it may be obvious but they live in District 12!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly THG, all it's characters and all 3 books belong to Suzanne Collins (Though I doubt Katniss could be owned!)**

 **I Remember Chapter 2**

 **Katniss POV**

 _ **Week 1**_

I come to enveloped in Peeta's arms. His breathing is slow and steady, so he's still asleep. Good.

It's a week since we found out about my pregnancy. I'm slowly coming to with the idea, but no matter what i'm doing, the thought is always sitting there at the back of my mind. I went hunting yesterday, and it was a nice break. Pregnancy isn't yet taking it's toll on me... I wonder how long it will be until it does. I carefully detach myself from Peeta's embrace.

I stand and walk over to the sliding glass doors, and look out of the window. The sun is just beginning to rise. And quite honestly, it is completely breathtaking.

Yellows, reds, crimsons fill the sky as the hot blazing sun rises. I smile as my eyes find the color I was looking for.

 _"Orange"_

 _"What, like Effie's hair?"_

 _"A bit more muted... more like... sunset."_

Or sunrise, I guess.

I smile as I recall that moment on the train when Peeta and I first became friends. We exchanged what our favorite colors were.

I keep looking. Oh that sunrise brings back so many memories.

The sun rises like Panem did.

It's ablaze.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you Katniss Everdeen, Girl ON FIREEEEE!"_

I smile again. I look down to see that my hands have settled on my stomach, and my wedding ring is catching the light.

It's Catching fire. The reds reflect off the simple silver band. Fire-the symbol of the rebellion.

I am strong.

I can do this.

This baby will be safe- _Our_ baby will be safe. I know now that I have accepted this baby. I am hers, and she is mine.

 _I just called it a her._

Why did I do that?

I realise that I was speaking out loud.

 _Thank God Peeta was asleep._

But his breathing isn't steady anymore. He's awake.

 **Peeta's POV**

I wake up and Katniss isn't in bed with me. I panic briefly before realizing she is by the window, watching the sunrise. I grin as I can see her hands are resting on her currently flat belly. I know she is going o make such a great mother- her maternal instincts are kicking in already. I listen to her talk for a while. She is clearly oblivious to the fact that I can hear her.

"I am strong. I can do this. This baby will be safe- Our baby will be safe. I know now that I have accepted this baby. I am hers, and she is mine. I just called it a her. Why did I do that?"

Wow. Has she just accepted that it's her baby!? I step out of bed and silently wrap my arms around her midsection.

"Peeta..."

"Yeah baby?"

She pauses before she speaks again.

"What if i'm a bad mom?"

I go silent for a second. How could she even think that? I can't think of anyone better than Katniss to have our baby. She is going to be a great mother, and I tell her so.

"Peeta, don't think that I don't want this because I do, but i'm just adjusting. I'm not ready for this. I couldn't even care for Prim..."

Oh Katniss.

"Kat, listen to me. What happened to Prim... that was never your fault. That was pure bad luck. You looked after her so well. No one could save her then."

 **Katniss POV**

I hate these hormones. Look at me- I'm a wreck. The morning sickness hasn't started yet, but I bet it won't be long before it does.

"Honey.. I better get ready", Peeta tells me as he unwinds his arms from around me. After the war had destroyed 12, we came back. Me, Peeta, Sae, others from the hob and even the merchant people came back to help rebuild our home. Peeta rebuilt the bakery, and that's where he works today. I hunt, sell the game to the butcher, then help out at the bakery. I do the accounts- I like sums. His brother Rye works there too. He survived the bombing - the rest of Peeta's family weren't so lucky.

20 minutes later, Peeta gives me a kiss, then walks out the door.

I think about going into the woods, but today I honestly can't be bothered.

Don't judge me, I'm pregnant.

And it's not long before I feel myself drifting off on the couch.

I am woken by a loud knock on the door.

It gets more insistent.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I open the door, and see Rye.

"Sis, you gotta come quick. It's Peeta."

 **Don't hate me for the cliffy! You'll see what I have in store for you next time...**

 **Until then, read and review!**

 **Byeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Remember**

 **Hi guys! I've got 8 views in 1 day so I guess that's good!**

 **Still rated T ;)**

 **Okay I know the last two chapters weren't exactly gripping, it was kinda introducing the story.. and i was also getting used to using the website :) Don't judge me this is my first fanfic!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Basically all of Panem belongs to Suzanne Collins, not me.**

 **Here's the next chapter.. last time I left you on a cliffy, so read on to find out more... :)**

 **Chapter 3- I Understand**

 **Katniss POV**

God no.

Please no.

Peeta... Whats wrong with Peeta?

"Rye wha-"

"He was crossing the road to come to the bakery, then this car pulled out of nowhere and..."

"Is he OK? Where is he?" I gasp. "Is he dea-"

"No he's... alive..."

Before he can say another word I'm out of the door and sprinting towards the District hospital. Since the war, many changes have happened in 12. One of the better ones was the development of an official hospital. It has an A&E, an orthopedic ward, a cardiology department, a maternity-

Oh yeah.

A maternity ward.

Well shit. I'm sprinting while I'm pregnant. That can't be good for the baby. Oh well. Right now the baby is not my priority. Finding Peeta is.

I leg it past Haymitch's house, and unfortunately he sees me.

"Where you going in such a hurry sweetheart?"

I stop for a second, to catch my breath. I take in a huge gulp of air, then start to tell him.

"Peeta'sbeenhitbyacarandI-"

"Woah Jesus! Slow down sweetheart!"

I compose myself.

"Peeta's in hospital."

He looks at me, blinking in shock. I can tell he wasn't expecting that one. "Well look, wait I'm coming with you." I look at him once more, turn around, and continue my rapid sprint to the hospital. I can hear him shouting his head off behind me, but I can't be bothered to look back. He'll catch up eventually.

I hurl into the hospital foyer.

The receptionist looks at me in concern. "Hi, can I help you?" She has bright blue hair and eyebrows tinted the same color. Ex-Capitol.

"Yeah, hi, um, can I see Peeta Mellark?"

"Oh, of course honey. He's down here on the first floor. Down that corridor, first left, Room 213."

"Okay. Thanks."

I walk briskly in that direction, all of a sudden terrified of what I might find under those blankets in the hospital bed. Will he be recognizable? Or will he be scarred-

Good God Katniss, shut the hell up. You're only scaring yourself.

That's it. Room 213. Here goes nothing.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

And promptly pass out.

 **Peeta POV**

Oh God, I feel like shit.

That bloody car couldn't look where it was driving could it.

Seriously, I can't even see properly.

Oh no.

What's Katniss gonna think? Is anyone gonna tell her? I hope so. Rye would've told her. I just want her right now. I really need her. Tears are rolling down my cheeks. What have I gone and done now? Just after we found out she's pregnant too.

I look around to assess my injuries. Well, I notice one thing.

I am connected to a hell of a lot of tubes.

There's even one going up my nose! Ugh. My left arm is in a cast. Broken, I guess. As is my left leg. Feel as if I've cracked a few ribs on that side too. I'm not having a good day. Then the door opens.

Katniss.

I open my mouth to speak, but then realise there's an oxygen mask over my mouth. Goddamit. But she seems to freeze. She looks at me, eyes wide.

Then she starts to fall.

I can't move. I can't get to her. So I do the only thing I can do.

I scream. Loudly.

Before I know what's happening, Haymitch has appeared at the door too. He's looking at both me and Katniss in shock- then runs to find a doctor. He returns seconds later will Dr. Beech, who quickly takes in the scene. They then put Katniss on a stretcher and take her away. I don't want them to take her away. I need to know if she's okay. I start struggling against all the tubes. I accidentally detach myself from one, and a loud high pitched beeping ensues.

Great. Bloody fricking great.

Nurses rush in, wanting to know why the alarmy thingy is going off. I ask them how Katniss is.

"She's fine. She just fainted. The sight of you must have shocked her. With her being pregnant and all-

"Wait what?" How do they know?

"You didn't know?" The nurse looks surprised. "She's nearly a month gone."

"No, I did know, but how do _you_ know?"

"Mr Mellark- that's what we're trained to do", she laughs before re-attaching the tube and leaving the room.

I sigh. Oh god, I feel so bad. I've scared her so badly and we've only just found out that we're expecting. What can I do to make it up to her? I-"Peeta!" Katniss comes rushing through the door, with all the nurses telling her how she shouldn't, she needs rest, to think of the baby. But she clearly doesn't give a damn. And neither do I.

I would say she ran straight into my arms, but she ran into my _arm._ Singular. And even that was quite difficult, considering all the wires and tubes and-

Even my thoughts are cut off as her lips suddenly meet mine. This happens ever time she kisses me. She doesn't realise the effect she can have on people.

Katniss breaks the kiss. She looks at me with those beautiful, grey eyes that have become so easy to read. Right now she is anxious.

"Peeta... Are you okay?"

"Well.. I've been better. Are you okay? You took quite a fall when you came in."

She looks really embarrassed now. "Yeah... Sorry about that. Things have all just... you know.. piled up recently."

I smile what I hope looks like a comforting smile with these tube down my throat.

"I understand."

We both smile at each other.

 _1 week later_

 **Katniss POV**

Peeta came home today. He's doing good, but he has to have daily doses of painkillers... He hates drugs. It reminds him of the tracker jacker venom they injected him with in the Capitol.

The stuff that made him want to hurt me.

I'm okay now. I haven't fainted since that time in the hospital. I'm nearly 2 months pregnant now. I'm due for an appointment soon- but I don't want one. I want to have the baby at home, but the doctors aren't sure. With my... dodgy medical history, they want me to have this baby in the hospital. But we'll see...

"Katniss..." Peeta's just woken up.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just ache a little."

"I know. So does my back!" He laughs at that one.

 _knock knock knock_

I sigh. Front door.. Better go answer it. I open the door. It's the cops.

"Morning Mrs. Mellark. How are you?" He looks friendly.

"Fine thank you Officer. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

They come in and sit in the living room. Peeta is lying on the other couch.

"Well, we've found out hit your husband with her car."

Her car? Who could it be? I know it was like a hit and run. The person didn't stop. They drove away as soon as the deed had been done. It was like... They _wanted_ to hurt Peeta. I don't know who did it, but if they ever come near my Peeta again, I swear to God I will drop kick them down the garden path. Pregnant or not. I have some suspects. Someone from the Capitol that wants the games to continue. Scarlett O'Rose- she's a bitch. For the first year of our marriage, she kept trying to seduce Peeta- and failing. Eventually she gave up, but I don't think that's the last we'll see of her.

"Well?" Peeta says. "Who was it?"

They tell us.

And I pass out again.

 **OMG! Another cliffy. Ooooh I am evil :)**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Read and review!**

 **I'll be aiming 1 chapter per day, but I might not always be able to commit to that, especially on weekends.**

 **Anyways, tomorrow you'll find out whodunnit...**

 **See ya!**

 **Byeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Remember**

 **Hey guys! So far I've had 24 views! That's so much more than I was expecting. Thank you so much! Also, please review as I would like to know how I can get better :)**

 **So last chapter a lot happened. Peeta was hit by car, Katniss passes out twice, and yeah in general it was** ** _not_** **a great week for the Mellark family :/**

 **I left you on a cliffy** ** _again_** **(don't worry, it won't happen every day!)**

 **I'm trying to update daily, but sometimes I need more planning, so yeah, maybe once every 2 days as story progresses as I would like longer chapters.**

 **I know this seems really early in the story, but I want ideas for baby names, boy or girl. It's for a reason! Those that suggest names to me may get a sneak peek of something... PM me or just review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Mellark family and the country they live in, including all the inhabitants of Panem, belong to Suzanne Collins, not me.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 4 - I Despise**

 **Peeta POV**

Oh no, not again. Katniss please don't do this.

It's too late. She's fainted. Again.

The police officers lift her onto the couch, and my heart is racing. Is she OK? Will she be alright? I can't live without her, and I knew this since the Quarter Quell. As we sat by the water, on the beach, we kissed. It was the best kiss that Katniss and I had ever shared. Maybe because I finally felt a glimmer of hope that, maybe, she did have feelings for me after all. Because no one could kiss someone like that if they didn't mean it, right? And now the woman I love, the mother of my children, is unconscious on the couch. But the worst thing is, there is absolutely nothing at all I can do about it. At all. With my injuries, I can barely move at all, never mind get off the couch.

But she starts to come to.

She's OK. Katniss just fainted, nothing serious, and I can understand why. We were just told who knocked me down with her car. It wasn't who I expected either. I was thinking that it could've been Scarlett O'Rose, but this time she is completely innocent. I still can't believe that she did it.

She was my best friend growing up. We used to draw little chalk animals on the concrete outside my house, and we would sit there for hours while she admired my drawings and I tried to make out what hers were. I just can't believe it. Why would she hit me with her car? Was it an accident, and then she panicked and drove away?

How could Delly do this?

Katniss is still out. Her beautiful brown hair is spread around her face, like a halo. She is my angel. I hope she's okay, and I hope the baby is too. Oh god. I'm crying again. The cops are reassuring me, they've dialed 911, she's okay, she's just had a bit of a shock. I hear the sirens outside, and I guess Haymitch does too because he comes running into our house, along with paramedics. The paramedics immediately rush to Katniss, but Haymitch stands in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. He slowly, almost cautiously, walks over to me.

"What's going on? What's happened?" He looks at Katniss. "The bloody pair of you. You knock her up, you get hit by a fricking car. She visits you, passes out on the floor. What the fuck are you two playing at?" Haymitch continues to grumble as he takes in the scene and the cops explain what happened.

" _Delly?!_ Delly Cartwright?!" Haymitch clearly doesn't believe it either. "But Delly was a good kid! Why would she do this to you?"

I look Haymitch in the eyes. "Well... Something happened between us... but that was a while ago-"

"What? What happened?" Haymitch cuts me off.

"We-"

"Pee-ta..." A hoarse voice utters my name. I gasp.

"Kat!" I say, spinning my head back around to face her. "Are you OK?"

"She's fine", the paramedics reassure us after they have examined Katniss. "She's just in shock. She won't need to go to hospital, but if she feels sick or dizzy or has problems with her vision, get her checked out again."

"Thanks", Haymitch mutters as the paramedics walk out of the house. The cops come forward again, looking apologetic, but all they say is,

"Her trial begins tomorrow, and you are both required at court."

They leave too. Haymitch looks at us, then says, "I'll give you two some time", and walks out as well.

Katniss stands up and walks over to me, despite my protests. She looks at me for a long time, just her gorgeous gray eyes and mine locked. Then she kisses me.

 **Katniss POV**

Oh, Jesus. I'm still feeling dizzy but I won't tell Peeta that. I still can't believe Delly did it. Why did she do this to Peeta? They used to be best friends, I know that much. And I keep fainting. I really shouldn't, and I know it must be really bad for the baby. I never used to do it, and I've been through a lot of stressful things. But now anything could set me off.

Haymitch, the cops and the paramedics are gone.

I stand up, a little shakily. "Katniss no!" Peeta's protesting, but he would. I walk over to him and crouch down. I just look at him. I haven't done this in a while. Just look into his beautiful blue eyes - so deep I often lose myself in them. I act on an impulse, but at this moment I don't care. I lean down, and kiss him.

It's amazing.

It's not too passionate, but it has meaning behind it. I love kissing Peeta. Nothing we do is ever insignificant. Every action means _something._ We know each other too well for it not to. His tongue gently pushes into my mouth, and I let it.

A few minutes later, Peeta pulls away. He has that classic smirk on his face that I love - he's pleased. The smile becomes softer as his eyes work down my body, before coming to rest on my stomach. His good arm hesitantly reaches out, and he places it on my belly. It's the first proper connection we've had as a family. I'm still not sure about this whole baby thing, but I know that with Peeta, I can do anything.

 _ **Next Day**_

 **Katniss POV**

Oh no. We're going to see Delly today, right before her trial starts. The cops think that seeing Peeta like he is will make Delly crack and tell them why she did it. But if someone did that on purpose, would they be sorry to see the person they intended to hurt like this?

I get Peeta off the couch and into the wheelchair, help him eat a bit of toast (he refuses the rest) and we head out the door.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah love?"

"I don't really want to see her."

It's the first time in... well... a long time that I've heard that tremor in Peeta's voice that means he's scared. My heart aches for him in that moment, but I am powerless. The cops more or less gave it as an order, and we can't disobey Panem Polices' orders.

"Shhhh Peeta, it's OK. I'll be there the whole time."

"I know, but... I'm scared. Not of what she'll do to me, but of what she'll do to you." I look at him with a confused expression, and he looks right back. Why would she hurt me?

"Kat... I have something to tell you. You know Delly never turned up to our wedding..."

I do know. We invited her. She was one of the first on the list. But she never turned up. I never understood why. Peeta was, after all, her best friend.

"Well... Delly was jealous. Jealous that I proposed to you, not her. She always imagined herself becoming Mrs. Mellark. And then... after the wedding, she asked to see me. I agreed because, well, I just wanted to ask her why she never turned up to the ceremony. But then it got confrontational. She got aggressive because she wanted me to love her. Delly was my best friend, but I have never loved her and never will. She then said to me 'you'll pay for that' and walked off. But I never imagined this... I've felt so guilty for upsetting her since it happened."

He's crying. Oh God, Peeta's crying. Oh Peeta.

"Peeta look at me."

He does.

"You should have told me. We could've dealt with this together, Peeta love. None of this would've happened."

By then we are approaching the train station. I can see our train on the platform. Delly's being kept in District 2's prison, as it is one of the best in Panem. We queue up, then board the train. Haymitch appears at the last minute, as per usual. He's coming with us of course, we hardly go anywhere without Haymitch. Ever since we told him that I was pregnant, Haymitch has really made an effort to stay off the alcohol. But when he appears on the train, wearing _clean_ clothes and with no alcohol on his breath at all, I am pleasantly surprised. Maybe he cares more than he lets on.

After 2 hours, Haymitch leaves our carriage in search of a drink, and I don't stop him because he has earned it today. So far, he has been almost pleasant to be around.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep forgetting that you're pregnant."

"I know. It's quite weird."

"How do you feel?"

Honestly, I feel like crap. My back aches, I constantly want to be sick, I feel dizzy... But I smile and tell him

"I'm fine."

But he knows me too well.

"Katniss."

"Mmhmm."

"Katniss, look at me."

I don't, so he gently puts his right hand under my chin and raises it, so I have to look at him.

"Tell me the truth."

That's when I break down.

He holds me with his one good arm, and quietly mutters comforting words to me. I am sobbing as I tell him everything. How sick I feel. How I'm so sorry for what happened to him. How I feel guilty about Delly. How it must be all my fault.

How I'm scared to become a mother.

All this time I'm sobbing, and he just listens. When I'm finally done he says nothing. He just holds me, and I wish he could hold me properly. It is only then I begin to see how much I hate- no hate is not the right word. _Despise._ I despise Delly. She is taking others' happiness for her own revenge. And I despise her for that.

For the next hour or so, we stay in each others' embrace. Finding comfort in each others' arms, long after my tears have subsided and Peeta's arms have stopped shaking.

While I lie like this, thinking, I realise that I'm exactly 1 month pregnant.

Well, that's just great. Only 8 more bloody months to go.

When Haymitch returns (to his credit, surprisingly sober), we are still huddled together. Haymitch doesn't comment, but heads to his small room for the night. We are approaching District 4 now, and it has taken us the whole day to get here. From now, it will take the whole night to get to District 2, as there is about 5 hours betwenn Districts 3 and 4, and another 3 at least between 3 and 2.

 _'Now arriving at: District 4.'_

The announcer's pleasant voice interrupts my train of thought. I look at Peeta. He's fast asleep, in his seat. I don't think there's any point moving him now. If he wakes at all, we'll move into our tiny allocated room.

The sound of the carriages doors opening startles me.

Annoyed, I turn my head slightly to see who has entered this carriage.

Oh my god.

Long, dirty blonde hair.

Watery blue eyes.

Medics' uniform.

She turns to me, and before I can stop it, the word escapes my mouth.

"Mom!"

 **OK, I'll leave it there.**

 **Quite a lot going on in that chapter. Sorry I haven't been writing for two days... My parents don't exactly know that I do this, and I also have my studies, so I have been escaping whenever I can to write short bits of chapters.**

 **Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some baby names. Yes, it _is_ very important. I have a few in mind, but I want you're ideas first!**

 **Remember: Read and Review!**

 **Thanks guys, Byeee!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Remember**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I know my updates have been... really irregular. 33 views! So far, my best is 14 in 1 day, so I'm picking up!**

 **I asked my friend, and she said she liked Cora, but I should go with something a little more... suited to the Hunger Games? I really have no idea. I need your help! Review or PM me? Please?**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, you know the drill. The Hunger Games does NOT, I repeat, does NOT belong to me!**

 **I got a review from a guest yesterday, but I'm kinda bummed cos it said some... unpleasant stuff about my work. I removed it, but it hurts. I can take criticism, but that review was too rude. I won't repeat any of it, it was that bad! I'm not gonna be immature and be rude back, but I'll say one thing; if you don't like it, don't read it! However, I am always open to _constructive_ criticism. That's how I get better!**

 **Another quick thing, Finnick is alive in this version, as he escaped the Mutts in the capitol. Him being one of my favorite characters, I couldn't kill him off!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 5 - I Regret**

 **Katniss POV**

"Mom!"

"Katniss, there you are. Thank God you're alright!"

Well... I don't know what to say. What is my Mom doing on a train to District 2? Peeta is still sleeping soundly beside me, thank goodness. My Mom looks at Peeta and gasps. "The rumors were true! I knew Panem National News never lies, but I thought it was a a publicity stu-"

"IT WAS ON PANEM NEWS!" I completely stun my mother, and Peeta awakes with a start. "Wha- Oh, hi Mrs Everdeen. What are you doing here? Did Katniss invite you?" Oh Peeta. He's still so courteous when he's crippled, in a wheelchair with a broken arm, a leg and two ribs. Even to my mother. I won't go into details of what happened 3 years ago. We had an argument right after the war ended, and it... kinda... never got resolved. She's probably still not too happy with me. Not to mention the fact that I'm already 1 month pregnant... and I haven't told her.

I can't believe that Plutarch and the rest of the capitol found out about Peeta. How did they find out? I thought that Delly's trial was meant to be private.

We all look at each other before the silence gets awkward. That's when I say to Mom,

"I guess you should take a seat."

She does.

"Well... Katniss, Peeta, how are you both?"

It's Peeta that answers. He knows that I'm gonna find it difficult to talk to her. After the things she said to me...

I involuntarily shiver as I remember that conversation.

 ** _3 years earlier..._**

 _"Katniss, how are you moving on?! You have just lost your little sister, and you are already moving in with another man? At 18 years old!? What are you thinking?"_

 _"Mom, you don't understand... Peeta helps me cope. I could never, ever move on from Prim. You must know that..?" I can't believe she is thinking this way. How could I do that?_

 _She slaps me around the face. I fall backwards, reeling from the force of the hit. My left cheek stings and my eye is streaming. I don't understand . My mother. My own mother, just slapped me round the face._

 _"What- Mom! What THE FUCK was that for!?" My fiery temper is already kicking in._

 _"KATNISS EVERDEEN, you will listen to me! You are a disgrace to your whole family, especially your father! I am ashamed to call you my daughter!"_

 _Wha- Why? I don't understand, I- Mom what- What does she mean? Her voice becomes lower, more dangerous, with more venom in it._

 _"It is your fault she is dead."_

 _She leaves me standing in a shocked silence outside District 13, before I crumple to the floor, sobs wracking my body. I stay like this until I can cry no more, until all emotion has been expelled from my body, and all that is left is a cold, dead numb feeling inside me. I sit there until darkness falls, until I hear many voices calling my name. Until they find me, come over to me, ask me what's wrong. I don't tell any of them, I don't move, I don't make eye contact. I just sit there. Eventually someone sighs, and they pick me up and carry me back inside. A worried looking Peeta runs towards us, asking what's wrong. He takes me from the man, who I realise is Finnick, and carries me to my compartment._

 _"OK, what happened?" Peeta gently asks me, those gentle blue eyes probing my own, trying to read the situation. I start to sob again, more tears that I didn't think I had left to cry._

 _"I-I-It's m-m-my fault that P-P-Prim is d-dead!" I cry into his shoulder. He immediately holds me, tells me that it isn't true, no one could've saved Prim. That's what everyone says. Someone could've._

 _I could've._

 _But I didn't. I was so caught up in my own sorrows that I didn't pay enough attention to her. Peeta of course asks me why I'm blaming myself for this when it really isn't my fault._

 _"M-m-mother told me so."_

 _Peeta goes quiet, very quiet, before asking what she said to me. I repeat the conversation. I remember it word for word. Words that cold and harsh stay with us forever. I know I will never forget these._

 _Peeta stays with me for hours more, rocking me and shushing me and comforting me. When midnight rolls round, He slowly begins to move off my bed, but I stop him. He looks at me, questioning._

 _"Stay with me."_

 _Peeta smiles, before he says the word I know he will._

 _"Always."_

 **Present Day...**

"We're fine, thank you Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss... Kat, are you OK?"

Peeta's voice mercifully brings me back to the present.

"Oh.. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

After another half hour of sitting in an awkward silence, Mom silently stands and walks to her sleeping compartment, leaving me and Peeta alone.

About fucking time.

I take a deep breath before talking to Peeta.

"Why has she come?" Despite my efforts to be strong, my voice is weak and quivering.

Peeta again pulls me into a one-armed hug before he lowers his lips to mine. We kiss again, this time more passionately, and I feel his hand slip under my T-shirt. If only we could... no. It's not possible. Not with Peeta in his current state. Not to mention we are kinda in a public train carriage...

He pulls his lips away from mine and sighs.

"I don't know why she came Kat. But it shows that she does care for you. Despite all that she said, you are her daughter. And she can't let you go."

As he finishes his sentence, his hand slips under my shirt again, but this time he isn't aiming for my boobs. Peeta's hand stops just on my stomach, which is still flat.

"Hey baby. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you!"

He sounds so funny, talking to my baby bump, that I cannot help but laugh. Peeta hears my laughter, and gently tickles my belly.

"Peeta!"

"What?" He sounds so innocent and confused. "Have I done something wrong?"

After a few more hours, both Peeta, and I, are fast asleep.

 **Peeta POV**

I am awoken then next morning by an angry Haymitch storming into the carriage. I look to my right, and Katniss is awake too.

"Are you aware that a certain _someone_ is sleeping in the compartment next to mine, sweetheart?!"

I sigh. "Is that certain _someone_ Katniss' mother?"

"What the bloody hell do you think?" Haymitch virtually screams. Another angry voice is heard coming down the train corridor

"What is the meaning of this?" Oh no. Mrs. Everdeen and her perfect timing.

Haymitch and Katniss' Mom size each other up for a moment. They look at each other, eyes slitted, before Mrs. Everdeen turns to us. She speaks in a low, dangerous voice, and Katniss visibly shrinks back. Haymitch sees this, and clearly isn't impressed. He knows what she said to Katniss, and he is most definitely holding a grudge against her.

"What is this man doing accompanying you to 2?"

It's Katniss who replies. "We asked him to."

Haymitch looks at Katniss' Mom smugly. "See? Told you so."

"May I ask why? He isn't _family_ like I am."

Katniss answers again. "He's more family to us than you have ever been." Mrs. Everdeen stands there for a few seconds before turning and storming away up the hall.

I look at Katniss, and am about to say something when I hear,

 _"Now arriving at: District 2. Disembark here for connections to: Capitol, Outer rim."_

10 minutes later, we're off the train and walking at a brisk pace towards the hotel we are going to be staying in for the duration of the trial. After we have checked into our rooms, Haymitch comes into ours. Katniss sits down heavily on the bed, and puts her head in her hands. I hate seeing her like this. She is normally so full of life. Since the end of the war, she has started smiling more. She is more chirpy, more friendly. She still has hints of Katniss Everdeen left in her though. The fiery rebel I first truly met in our first Hunger Games. But we don't have long.

About an hour later, we set out again, this time headed for District 2 Prison. As we enter, several officers point at us, and a few come to meet us.

"Mr and Mrs Mellark, with Mr Abernathy?"

"That's us", Haymitch tells them.

"Right this way."

We are led into the main foyer, where we are asked to wait a second. The next room we enter is seemingly a big empty space, bar 2 doors. 1 of which we came in, and another on the other side. I notice a slight reflection of us in the middle of the room, and my brow creases. That's odd.

"Glass." Haymitch mutters to me.

Oooooh. Well, I guess that explains the reflection. Of course, they can't have us unprotected with... someone who... well... tried to kill me.

I look at Katniss. Her face is reflecting the nerves that I feel right now, but I can't show it. I have to be strong. For her.

The door at the other end of the room opens, and I squeeze her hand. We all watch intently.

In walks Delly.

She looks worse than I expected, and from the look of shock on Haymitch's face, he agrees. Her blonde hair is sticking out in all directions, and it clearly hasn't been washed in a number of days. She is wearing the standard orange overalls, and her blue eyes, once so kind, have turned a darker blue. Those are dangerous eyes. I have seen those eyes before.

 ** _5 years earlier..._**

 _"RUN KATNISS! MOVE!" I hope she can run fast enough. Why was she still here? I bought her some time. I guess those Tracker Jacker stings have had more effect on her than I thought._

 _Ugh. I hate the Hunger Games._

 _That's when the figure crashes through the foliage, and into view._

 _"RUUUUUN!"_

 _She does._

 _I turn and face Cato. But I was stung too, and I am not fast enough. As he raises his blade, I look into his eyes. They are not the light blue they were before. They have turned darker. Those are dangerous eyes. Ready to kill eyes._

 _And the blade falls._

 **Present Day...**

I shiver slightly as my mind wanders back to my first games. I look at Delly again. Funnily enough, she isn't looking at me. Her eyes are on Katniss.

And they are full of pure hatred.

Katniss looks slightly unnerved, but she has that defiant look on her face. Her hands move up to her stomach, cradling the baby bump that is not yet visible. I know she will make an amazing mother. Look at her. She is already protecting our baby.

Delly is the first to speak. "Why are you holding your stomach like that?" Katniss is about to answer when one of the guards says "None of your business, Prisoner 56234."

The Sergeant walks over to Delly. "So, suspect, how does seeing your victim in this state affect you?"

To my absolute horror, Delly smiles.

At this point, I know that we have lost Delly forever. Katniss then says, "How could you do this Delly? Peeta was your best friend!" It's scary how quickly Delly's smile turns into a snarl.

"Yeah, I know he was. Me and Peeta did everything together. _I_ was going to become Mrs. Mellark! It should've been _me!_ Then you, _Mockingjay,_ came along. Snow was right. _It's the things we love most that destroy us."_ She is directing this at me now, almost screaming. Beside me, Katniss is almost in tears, and so am I. Haymitch looks shaken.

As Delly is detained because she is beginning to go wild, one of the guards' helmets is ripped of by a flailing fist. And I see his face.

 **That's that!**

 **OK, someone said that I'm not really focusing on the pregnancy. I guess I'm not, but I'm including lots of other things. Trust me, as the story progresses, it will become more centered on the baby.**

 **I really need some baby names guys! More boy names, but I need girl names too. It's kinda integral to the plot, and I want you guys, as my readers, to have a say in the name... PM me or review! :)**

 **Until the next time... Byeeeee!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**

 **Ps. Thanks for 38 views! This story is picking up faster than I expected!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Remember**

 **Hey guys! New chapter for ya!**

 **Left you on a cliffy again last time, so gonna keep AN short.**

 **Thanks for 101 views! Since I put out my last AN chapter, this has picked up so thanks for all your support! To most of you it seems like nothing, but to me, that's a lot. Since this is my first fanfic, I really, really, REALLY want support! PLEASE review what I write. Please?**

 **Thanks so much to Redheadninja4; you are my first follower! You are amazing! Thank you so much!**

 **Guys, keep reviews coming in! I will read every single 1 and reply to all of them! I need baby names... PLEASE!**

 **Another thing about this chapter is I have NO IDEA how court cases work. Please don't judge me, details aren't essential to the plotline, so it'll be the verdict that i'll make a big deal.**

 **Anyway... Yep, you guessed it...**

 **DISCLAIMER: PANEM IS NOT MINE.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Oh yeah... As you may have noticed, I have changed the rating to M... that's for a *cough* steamy scene that will happen later in the story...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I Cry**

 **Peeta POV**

Oh. My. God. I thought i'd never see that guy again. After what he did to Prim...

Katniss is in as much shock as I am. "GALE!"

Gale looks very, VERY embarrassed. Good. He should do. Without a single word, he puts his helmet back on and follows a Delly in handcuffs out of the room. I look at Katniss. "Kat... Are you OK?"

"Yeah yeah... i'm fine." She doesn't look it. She looks... faint, but I am not letting her do that to me again, so from my wheelchair I force her to sit down. I can't do much really. One of my legs is artificial, the other is broken, and so is one of my arms. Not to mention i'm covered in bruises, and my wife is pregnant and keeps passing put from the stress of everything. Not that I blame her. Sheesh... What a great month for the Mellark family.

Katniss sits down as I ask her to. She looks really pale, but not as faint anymore, which is good. The sergeant escorts us out of the building, Haymitch pushing my wheelchair and Katniss following beside me. We get some excited looks, and I remember that we're still big news in District 2. In 12, everyone knows us, and no one makes a big deal of it, whereas here in 2, Katniss is still the Mockingjay _and_ The Girl On Fire. I'm her husband. We are gonna get a bit of attention...

Haymitch tells us to keep our heads down and keep walking (Or rolling in a wheelchair) and we do. But all it takes is one person to see us and-

"OMG! MOCKINGJAY CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"Is it true that you're expecting?"

"Peeta are you OK? What happened?"

"Katniss! OH MY- LUCY LOOK! ITS PEETA MELLARK AND KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

 **Katniss POV**

Oh no. They've recognized us. Hey- did that girl just call me _Everdeen!?"_

I whip round. "If you're gonna call us out in public, at least get my name right! It's Katniss _Mellark!"_

I don't even wait for an answer before I turn around again and follow Haymitch and Peeta. I push through more people. They're all waving things in my face, papers to get autographs I think. But I don't look, I just keep pushing through. As I draw level with Peeta, I see he's grinning.

"What?" I ask him. I'm really not in the mood to be laughed at.

He just laughs some more before saying "That's my girl on fire."

Of course that pisses me off even more, but I don't say anything because we are kinda... in public, I guess. Just wait until we get back to our hotel room Mellark... Just wait.

We rush into the hotel and head straight back up to our room. Haymitch stays, and I'm glad, because as soon as we walk in, my pregnancy hormones kick in. I crumple to the floor in tears. Everything is just too much. I can't take all of this in one go! I feel a pair of hands gently pull me from the floor and envelope me in warmth. Haymitch whispers in my ear, telling me it's all OK. I look up and see Peeta watching us in clear distress. I know he wants to be there for me so much, but he can't. Because of Delly. And once again, all the feeling of hate I have for Delly come to the surface. I hate her so much. Snow couldn't even break me. But Delly is. She's breaking me. None of this makes any sense. And Gale.

Oh God, Gale.

I thought I'd never see him again, and I was kinda glad that would be the case. After what happened to Prim...

About 10 minutes later, Haymitch silently leaves, giving us the space he knows we need.

I walk to Peeta, and carefully hug him. He gives me an odd, one armed hug in return. I pull up a chair and sit next to him, and lean my head on his shoulder. He raises his good hand to my face, and slowly trails it down my body, until it reaches my stomach.

Oh yeah. I'm pregnant.

Peeta lets his hand rest there for a few minutes, and I let him, because it's making him happy. I love seeing Peeta happy, and with all the recent events... It's not really happening. We sit like this for a few minutes.

"Kat..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

I think for a moment. With all that's been going on, I haven't really considered... "A boy." Yeah. A little mini Peeta with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a beautiful baby that looks like his daddy. Nothing like his mother.

"I want a girl." He says after a pause.

"Why?" I tentatively ask him.

"Wouldn't it be great to have a little Katniss running round our home?"

"Uh... Not really."

"Awww c'mon! She'd be beautiful, just like her mother!"

I sigh. "Fine. But she has to have your eyes and good nature." I don't really mean this; I still want a boy, but I kinda want to get off the subject of the baby.

"That's a step forward from when we found out about _her._ " Peeta says, grinning boyishly. "You didn't want a baby at all. But now you're willing to have a boy!" Peeta's bright smile soon cheers me up, and before I know it, I'm smiling too. This is why I want a baby Peeta. I know that he'll brighten up wherever he goes.

We spend a little more time talking before falling asleep, and for once I have a sense of... security? Peace? I don't know, but it's nicer than having to stress out over everything.

When we wake up, It's about 2 in the afternoon. Delly's trial starts at 3, so we have an hour to get ready and get to the court.

We haven't seen my mom since she stormed off when she found out Haymitch was coming with us, but she arrives at our hotel room door now. She greets us frostily. I think she's still annoyed that Haymitch came, but after the things she said to me, I'm not gonna sympathize with her. One thing's for sure; she is _not_ coming near my child when they are born.

Haymitch arrives again, and from then on Peeta and I completely ignore my mother. We make small talk with Haymitch until the clock reaches half two, and we start towards the court. Mom follows at a distance behind us... I think she knows she isn't wanted. Again, we keep our heads down and try not to get noticed. This time, thank God, we weren't.

As we enter the court, we are greeted by a lawyer, and a woman with 6 inch heels, a huge dress, layers of make up and...

Bright pink hair.

"Katniss! Peeta! How absolutely wonderful to see you! Oh, isn't this truly awful! How could this woman do this to you Peeta!? Anyway, that is for the judge to find out, not me! Come along you three, we have a _big, big_ day ahead of us!"

None of us manage to get a word in before Effie is introducing us to our lawyer.

"Right, this is Mrs. Stenburg. She-"

But at this point I've stopped listening. I know that surname all too well. From a time years ago, when it wasn't safe to bring children into the world.

 _6 years earlier..._

 _"KATNISS! KATNISS HELP ME!"_

 _Oh no. Not Rue. Please not Rue._

 _Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running at full pelt towards the noise._

 _But I can't reach her in time. I burst into the clearing as a spear pierces her body. With a cry of rage, I turn to the tribute. District 1. He is smirking at me, laughing at my mistake. But that smile is soon wiped off his face as an arrow goes straight through his neck._

 _I rush to Rue, but I know I can do nothing. I'm powerless to do anything to stop the inevitable._

 _"You have to win. For both of us now..."_

 _"I'll... I'll try."_

 _"Can you sing to me?"_

 _I don't sing. I haven't since my father died. But how can I deny a dying little girl's last wish? So I begin._

 _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes,  
And when again they open the sun will rise,_

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you..."_

 _Rue's eyes have fluttered closed, and I know that she's gone._

 _The cannon fires, and her image appears in the sky. Underneath reads the caption, 'Rue Amandla Stenburg"..._

 **(AN: Rue's actress in the film was called Amandla Stenburg, so I decided to incorporate that in her name. Also, in the credits her name is Rue Stenburg, so... yeah)**

Present day...

 **Katniss POV**

Stenburg... STENBURG! Not... not...

"I married Rue's brother," Mrs. Stenburg tells me. Her tone is soft, and she is smiling. "I knew Rue when she was a just a baby. I watched her grow up."

I feel like I am about to cry. Mrs. Stenburg holds out a picture. It's old, worn. In the image is a young man, dark skinned, maybe 17 or 18 in the picture. Next to him, there's a young black girl... Rue. **(Another AN: I know that Rue was the oldest child... I think... but i'm pretending that she had an older brother for the purpose of the story)**

"I saw him once... On the victory tour." I remember him. He was standing with his family, with Rue's younger siblings. He smiled at me, even mouthing 'thank you'. I know what he was saying thanks for... For trying to save his little sister.

"I will be your lawyer," Mrs. Stenburg smiles sadly at me. I smile back. "By the way, call me Calle. Calle Stenburg."

15 minutes later, we are seated in the court room. Peeta, as the victim, has to testify what happened to him, but I know he isn't ready. Despite how much he hates Delly, I know that there is still a part of him that misses his old friend. It's the same with me and Gale. I will never admit how much I really miss him, especially after what happened.

"All rise."

We all stand... Well, except Peeta of course, as the Judge enters the room.

"Bring in the accused."

Delly is brought into the room, handcuffed and held by a guard in a black helmet, like the ones from yesterday. I watch as she is brought into the stands, and two guards stand on either side. I wonder if one of them is Gale. The Jury look at her with apparent disgust.

"Bring over the victim."

 **Peeta POV**

Oh no. I'm the victim, I guess. Haymitch begins to wheel me over, and Katniss gives me a last quick squeeze of my hand. We enter the stands, and I notice the Jury are looking at me with horror. Do I look that bad? But Haymitch senses my uncertainty. "It's OK, they're horrified at what the girl's done." I know he's right when I look over and see pure hatred on some of their faces', and it is aimed at Delly.

Mrs. Stenburg comes up with me, ready to defend my case, though I'm sure it really won't take much defending, from the look of the Jury.

Mrs. Stenburg begins to talk.

"So, Mr. Mellark, what was the date of the accident?"

"August 5th." I would never forget that day- only a week after I was given the greatest news of my life.

"What exactly.. happened that day?"

I look over to Katniss, and she is smiling at me reassuringly.

"Well... I set out to work at the bakery. I was just walking, and I'd got to the final corner. I was just crossing the road when I heard this horrible screeching noise. I turned around, and I saw a red car careering towards me. I didn't have time to move or get out the way. After that... well, everything went black. I remember waking up in hospital and Katniss came to visit me. There were lots of tubes and.. yeah, that's about it."

"What injuries did you sustain, Mr. Mellark?"

"I have a broken leg, a broken arm, a cut down my torso, two broken ribs and severe bruising."

After I say that, everyone in the room gasps. I look to Katniss again, but she just looks sad, like she's about to cry. I am suddenly filled with rage... Delly Cartwright has made my wife upset. I'm about to scream obscenities at Delly when I am swiftly interrupted by Calle.

"It is clear that the accused is guilty." This is a completely different side to Calle. When we first met her, she spoke softly, kindly. Now she has her jaw set, her voice is loud and authoritative, and I can clearly see why she is such a good lawyer.

At this point Delly decide to pipe up.

"I want you to be all mine Peeta! You don't belong to that seam SLUT!"

Hold up- did she just call my wife... _a slut?_ I'm about to give her a serious piece of my mind and a broken jaw, when she starts screaming.

"YOU FUCKING SLAG! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT EVERY TIME YOU WENT INTO THE WOODS WITH GALE, YOU DIDN'T HUNT WITH HIM! YOU _FUCKED_ HIM! EVERY SINGLE DAY! YOU-"

Delly is swiftly cut off by one of the guards clamping a hand over her mouth. She is restrained and taken out of the court room.

Katniss- Is she OK?

I look at her. She is, understandably in complete shock.

Haymitch wheels me back to her, where I wrap my good arm around her.

"Peeta!" she says desperately, "You don't believe that do you?"

"Of course not!" I reassure her. And I don't. Delly is just wanting attention- and she doesn't know how to get it.

Katniss' mother comes over. "It's true, isn't it Katniss." It's not a question, it's a statement. At this point I really, _really_ hate Mrs. Everdeen.

"I always knew you were a slut."

Katniss gasps and I vaguely hear Haymitch telling Mrs. Everdeen to fuck off, but I'm remembering something else.

I don't think there was just one person in that car.

 **Don't kill me for the cliffy, please!**

 **Well... that was intense. I hope you liked it! Also BABY NAMES! I NEED THEM! PM me or review some, boy or girl, I really don't care! Both if you can! Maybe some unusual ones, because I want their kid to stand out.**

 **Anyways... Sorry for the long time without an update. I'll try get the next chapter out by Wednesday, but no promises!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Byeeeee!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Remember**

 **Hey again!**

 **I left you on a cliffy last chapter... I know, I know, I keep doing it, but... It gets people to keep reading!**

 **I'm now on 575views! OMG! This is amazing! AHHHHH!**

 **Also I've had views from 20 different countries! This is crazy!**

 **BABY NAMES! I've had more reviews but no baby names! PLEASE REVIEW SOME! PLEASE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, blah blah, THG isn't mine...**

 **On with the story!**

 **I feel**

 **Peeta POV**

"Katniss!" I gasp.

Katniss looks panicked. "What? What is it Peeta?" Calle is also watching, curious.

"Katniss! There were two people in the car!"

"What car? Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"Oh no."

Calle looks at me. "There were two people in the car that hit you?" I nod. " Did you see the other one?" I nod again, and a single tear works it's way out of my eye. "Who was it Peeta?" I can't speak. This is all too much. Why? Why?

Katniss talks this time.

"Peeta! Peeta, tell me, who was it?"

But I don't say anything. How can I tell her that one of the people that tried to kill me was her own mother? I knew she hated me; I didn't know she hated me that much. So I just look at Mrs. Everdeen's retreating back. Katniss looks too, and sees who I mean.

"Not... not... mother?" It isn't a question; again, it's a statement. I just look at her.

I look at her as her eyes slowly fill with tears. I look at her as Haymitch's face of shock turns into a look of pure hatred that I've only seen once or twice. I look at her as she pales, and her eyes begin to leak.

And I nod.

 **Katniss POV**

I hate my mother.

That stupid, lying slag. All she ever did was put me down. She always hated me. Prim was the favorite, though I don't hate her for that. Prim was _everyone's_ favorite. And mother hates me because I couldn't keep little duck safe. She didn't need to.

I hate myself enough to go round.

But this is too far. She tried to _kill_ Peeta. Kill him. And she knows what it's like to lose a husband. She knows how she fell into the grasp of depression, and let me and Prim nearly starve to death wallowing around in her grief.

Mother wants the same to happen to me.

"This... this is a very _serious_ turn of events." It's Calle speaking. Her face is mirroring the horror that must be evident on mine. "I take it that is... is your mother, Katniss?" All I can do is nod.

"Peeta, Haymitch, Katniss, go back to your hotel room. I'll have to contact the police and tell the Judge and Jury. Go! Haymitch, take them! Now!"

We do as we're told.

I don't even notice my body moving. Everything is numb. I realise when we get to the hotel room again that Peeta and Haymitch are trying to talk to me.

"Katniss?"

"Sweetheart?"

"C'mon Katniss, talk to me, please? Kat?"

"Sweetheart, you have to talk to us. We can help."

I turn my head to look at them. "I hate her."

They both sit in silence for a second, but I don't think it's shock. I think they know how I feel. "We know." Haymitch says. "But what do you want to happen Katniss?" I think for a moment. There's only one thing I want.

"They should get the death sentence."

 **Peeta POV**

The death sentence? God, I thought she would say a life sentence behind bars but... she wants her own mother dead? I can kinda see why but- Geez. I did not expect that outta Katniss' mouth. I look to Haymitch. He looks momentarily shocked, but quickly hides it. We both look at Katniss. "Peeta, Haymitch, do you really think a woman that attempted to kill someone should be allowed to live? I don't care if it's my mother. In fact, she is no mother of mine. A mother is someone that is meant to care for you right? She's never done that. She just happens to be the person that gave birth to me." Katniss cracks a small smile. "Haymitch has been more of a mother to me when he's _drunk_ than she ever has."

Haymitch grins too. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

I realise how much I love these two people. Even Haymitch- though not quite in the same way. We've been through too much together.

We are interrupted by a business-like knock on the door of our room. Haymitch gets up to answer it.

Calle walks into the room with two guards. "We have arrested Ivy Everdeen on suspicion of attempted murder." Her name is Ivy? I never knew that. I guess plant names run in the family.

Katniss nods, and Calle looks at us sympathetically before leaving with the officers. "Well, it's done now." Katniss says, and she looks... relieved? She looks at the time, looks down and rubs her belly. "Dinner anyone?"

 _1 week later..._

 **Katniss POV**

Today Peeta's due to get his plaster off his leg. And later today we have a OB-GYN appointment, so pretty busy day.

We are back in 12. Mother and Delly got a sentence- not quite the one I wanted, but good enough. Both got 20 years. That is long enough for my child to be long since grown up, and by then, with any luck, my mother could be dead.

I don't want to dwell on it now. I want to focus on making the next 7ish months easier for myself, and getting ready to bring a baby into the world. It's been nearly 8 weeks since I found out I was pregnant. God, with all that's been going on, it feels like longer. I roll over in bed to look at the time. 8 o'clock. Time to get up. I roll back over the other way so I'm facing Peeta. He's still sound asleep. I close my eyes and press my lips to his.

Hard.

His eyes flutter open and he kisses me back. I feel his lips curl upwards as he gently breaks away for air.

"That was a lovely was to get woken up."

"Yeah, well we have to get up now. We're getting your leg cast off today, and its our first appointment." He grins at that, and looks down at my belly. All of a sudden I feel kinda... wet between my legs.

I know it's nothing to do with being pregnant.

 _Don't get distracted Katniss. As soon as he gets both his casts off, you can do it again. Not long now. You've held out this long. You can do it._

"Better get up now!" I say, distracting myself with getting Peeta out of bed and down the stair, but my eyes keep getting drawn to the... noticeable bulge in his pants.

 _Stop it Katniss._

Haymitch arrives about half an hour later. He has been a _massive_ help to me in these last days; helping get Peeta around and just being there I guess. Not to mention he's spent 2 weeks sober. When we told him about the baby, he told us he'd make an effort, but to be honest we didn't believe him. Now I feel bad for underestimating him.

We leave the house and head to the District hospital. It's relatively empty today, and we get seen to quite quickly. The doctor takes out this saw thing, and cuts Peeta's cast. After he's done, he removes it. Woohoo! Peeta's so happy he can walk again. Of course I'm happy too, but for some... _other_ reasons.

 _Goddamit Katniss! Bloody pregnancy hormones!_

We give the wheelchair back to the staff and move back into the main hospital. This time, we walk past the _Casts and Orthopedics_ and into the _Ultrasound_ section. We wait in another waiting room, and Haymitch leaves to go back to his house. He knows we want to share this private moment.

Normally pregnant women don't get an ultrasound this early, but with my medical history, they want to make sure everything is OK.

"Mrs. Mellark?" A woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes calls us into a room. "Hey there, I'm Doctor Grenfeld. I'll be your OB/GYN for the duration of your pregnancy."

We are led into a room, where I am asked to lay back on a table, and Dr. Grenfeld puts a weird gel on my belly. She then puts this weird stick thing on it, and presses some buttons on a monitor.

She smiles as a grey image appears on the screen.

"There is your baby." I look at the picture. At first all I see is a blob, but then my eyes focus in on it. I see a head, and tiny arms and legs. Peeta does too. I look at him, and his eyes have clouded over. A proud dad already.

"Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Peeta and I both nod.

Dr. Grenfeld presses another button, and a whooshing noise starts playing, with a _thump thump thump._

Peeta reaches for my hand, and I take it. For the first time in weeks; I am content.

 **Aww! Fluffy ending there but we needed a break from all the action.**

 **Shorter than usual, but I'm going out.**

 **Sorry about lack of details on court case, but the ones I wrote were boring so I cut them out.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Byeeee!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Remember**

 **Hi again! Sorry, I know that last chapter was kinda short, but I had a lot going on!**

 **My view count has hit the 1000! Thank you so much to all my readers! Also MASSIVE thanks to my followers:**

 **Dramionelover26**

 **Kimbaleena2002**

 **lauramerry1207**

 **redheadninja4**

 **HopeNLedyard**

 **Your support is appreciated so much! So far I've had one set of baby names. Please review more, as I want your input!**

 **In this chapter, there is a scene which some will enjoy, some won't... you know what I mean. Please feel free to skip it, it isn't integral to the plot and I don't want to force people to read things that they don't want to!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. :(**

 **On with the show!**

 **I see**

 **Peeta POV**

As I hear our baby for the first time, I feel an immediate connection to the tiny being, currently swimming in Katniss' belly. I bend down and press a gentle kiss to her lips, and her arms snake round my body. I know she feels a connection too, and I smile at her. The doctor prints out an image with our baby on it, and we leave the hospital.

It's a weird feeling. Being able to walk again. I think Katniss likes having me back at her level, as when we enter the house and the door is shut, I am suddenly pressed against the wall, Katniss' lips pressed hard against mine. I want to go further, and I know she does too, but we can't yet. But just wait until my cast comes off...

 _Next day..._

"Peeta Mellark!"

Today I'm getting my cast off my arm, thank the Lord. I've already been waiting for nearly two hours, and it's already eight o'clock! It's been boring having the cast on, and now me and Katniss can actually hug now. I smile as I realise... I can put both hands on her belly now! Peeta you weird man. What will Katniss think? Oh, who gives a shit? I'm honestly too happy to give a damn. I go into the same room as yesterday. The blonde nurse smiles at me in what I think is meant to be a seductive way, but I'm not falling for that. She brings out the saw, and slices through the plaster. Fresh air hits my arm, and I release a sigh of relief. Phew! I thank the nurse and walk out the door. I can walk, but not too fast as my leg is still building up strength. Most of my cuts and bruises have gone too, and my ribs have completely healed. After about half an hour of walking, I enter what used to be Victor's Village. Our house is giving off a warm glow, and I know Katniss is awake.

Poor Kat. She's been having to sleep loads because the baby just drains her energy. However, she now seems happier, almost excited, about being pregnant. I can't wait to meet our baby!

I open silently open the door, and sneak inside. I can hear clattering from the kitchen, so I know she's in there. I peek round the door frame. She has her back to me, and she's peeling vegetables. God, she is just so sexy. I feel something going on in my pants, and suddenly everything else in the world blocked out by this moment.

Before I know what I'm doing, I've charged into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her body. "Peeta..?" I immediately cut off her words with a kiss. Her arms snake around my body, tugging my shirt off. My hands travel under her shirt, and I remove it in one swift motion. Hold up... have her boobs got bigger? I like these side effects of pregnancy...

Her hands travel onto my pants, and I feel her pulling them down. Before long, we are left in our underwear. Are lips are still locked together as I remove her bra and panties. She removes my boxers, and in a second I've lifted her onto the kitchen table. I look at her body. She's so beautiful, so perfect. My eyes widen as I look down at her belly. There is a tiny bump. I look at her in bewilderment.

"I was gonna tell you when you got back.." She whispers.

I'm kissing her again now, but teasing her too. I put my dick close to her opening, and just when she thinks I'm gonna enter her, I pull away.

"Peeta... please..."

I know she can't take this anymore, and frankly, neither can I.

I gently spread her legs, and slowly push into her.

Damn, she is so tight. I continue pushing into her until nearly my full length is in. She's moaning softly in my ear. I whisper in hers, " I love you."

"I love you too."

I slowly start to move in and out. Katniss is groaning in my ear, and it isn't long before I feel myself joining her. "Faster.. Peeta, faster..."

I obey. I rock in and out, in and out, in, out, in, out...

Faster and faster and faster..

"PEETA! YEAH, PEETA!" Damn. She's screaming now.

I feel my whole body tense as I release. This pushes her on to her own release, and she collapses in my arms. Wow. That was... Something else.

 **Katniss' POV**

Oh my God. That was amazing. Lately, I know that I've been craving... Peeta, but I forgot how good that felt. Oh, if we could do it again... Wait... We can...

Peeta comes to his senses again. "Wow, Kat, that was amazing."

"I know... But we could go upstairs..."

I gasp as Peeta suddenly picks me up and begins to carry me up the stairs. I don't know why, but i'm giggling a lot. Like, _a lot._

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk past our bedroom door. "Ooooh..."

Peeta carries me into the bathroom and gently places me on the floor, in the shower. He steps in with me, grinning, before turning the shower on.

Right. Shower sex.

He turns the shower on (that isn't the only thing he's turning on) and then pulls me close to him. For a long while we just stand there, pulled close against each other. Enjoying the feel of each other. One of Peeta's hands rests on my belly, the other is draped around my back. He wants this baby so badly. And I'm here, being so scared about it. But he knows that I've always been scared. He knows that it isn't his fault, it's just... I grew up keeping clear from having children. I knew I couldn't bring a child into a world this dangerous, where I might have to face watching my own children being slaughtered in the Hunger Games. But that has all changed now. Why am I still afraid?

Some fears run too deep to ever disappear I guess.

Peeta gently bites my earlobe, and I know where this is heading... again.

His kisses move up to my lips, where I respond all too eagerly. Pregnancy hormones...

It doesn't take long before Peeta is inside me. He just stands still for a second, then begins to gently rock his hips in and out, in and out, in and out...

This is too good.

Too good.

"Peeta... PEETA!"

I tense and release. My orgasm is amazing, and Peeta rides through it. Not long after, he tips over the edge.

I begin to shout again, because it feels so good.

"Oh this is too much," I scream with pleasure. "OH, GOD HELP ME!"

I come again, and I'm too busy having an orgasm to notice footsteps running up the stairs. But I do notice when the bathroom door flies open.

I hear an 'Oh my god' from Peeta and I am left speechless.

Someone has just caught me having sex. Loud, dirty sex.

It had to be him.

 **Sorry, shorter chapter again. I warned you... serious steaminess... Guys, it's rated M for a reason, so no hate please!**

 **Anyway, sorry for a long time without updating. I have some bad news. Guys, I won't be updating for a month. I'm on vacation (YAY) but that means that no updates for you guys (awwww).**

 **SO, in about a month I'll try to overload you with chapters to compensate for missing out on updates while I was away.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Byeeeeeeeee!**

 **KatnissTrisBella xx**


	9. I'm so sorry guys :(

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had some hard stuff going on in my family recently, and I just haven't been able to keep up.**

 **I will update this story again soon, but for now you can check out my new story! It's called Let's play a game, and if you have watched Unfriended, you will hopefully like it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Remember**

 **HI AGAIN!**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had some family stuff going on, and I hope you guys understand.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH to the new followers and favoriters of my story, it really is appreciated!**

 **Also, I thought maybe a crossover might be cool. Here were my ideas:**

 **Hunger Games / Twilight**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean / Hunger Games**

 **A Court Of Thorns and Roses (If you haven't read the two books in this series, I would SERIOUSLY recommend them) / Hunger Games**

 **Which one do you think? Let me know in the reviews, and if you have any other ideas, they would be great too.**

 **Also: MORE BABY NAMES! I've come up with a new prize, the winner gets to tell me what fanfic I have to write next, and I HAVE to do it! Sound fun? Then just review some names. Easy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games isn't mine.**

 **Another Also: Just saying, I have never had a baby, and I don't know exactly how everything works. I don't mean to offend someone if I get a bit wrong, I'm sorry, just take everything with a pinch of salt :)**

 **Katniss POV**

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

I quickly pull the covers up to cover my body, and Peeta has done the same. We all look at each other in an awkward silence that continues for a painfully long period of time. He breaks it.

"Katniss... Peeta... long time no see, i guess..."

Peeta starts to freak out. "What the FUCK Gale!? Why did you just... just WANDER into our house like that! What is your fucking problem!?"

Gale runs out, his face beet red. I collapse back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Peeta looks at me."You OK?"

"Yeah... just shocked I guess."

"Well... I think Gale is still downstairs. I guess we'd better... you know..."

Peeta looks at me again, but this time he looks concerned. Why... why would he. I realise I'm shaking, and he realises that I'm about to have a flashback.

"Katniss NO-"

But I'm already gone.

 _"Peeta... oh Peeta.."_

 _"I love you Katniss," he says as he slides into me for the first time. I jolt as I realise that I have just lost my virginity, but... oh... It feels so good._

 _Peeta moves inside me gently, carefully. I look up into his crystal blue eyes, trying to tell him how much I love him, but my words never leave my mouth. Peeta is kissing me harder, pushing himself into me faster._

 _"Peeta... PEETA!" I scream as I release. This is the most amazing thing ever, I have never felt this good in my whole life._

 _Suddenly that nice feeling is gone as Peeta pulls out of me and the door flies open._

 _It all happens so fast... Gale is there, he has thrown me behind me and is shielding me with his body._

 _"DON'T COME NEAR HER, YOU RAPING BASTARD!"_

 _Peeta covers himself with the sheet, and I must look confused, because Gale turns to me and says, "It's OK Katniss, I've got you. You're safe now."_

 _"Gale... I think you got it all wrong. Peeta wasn't raping me. We were... you know..."_

 _Now Gale looks confused. "Then... why did you scream?"_

 _He suddenly looks very embarrassed, as he realises. mutters a quick apology, and runs out the door._

 _Peeta and I look at each other, and then Peeta bursts out laughing. When I ask him why, he just says, "Your face!"_

"Katniss... Katniss!"

I wake up lying on the bed, Peeta and Gale stand either side of me. I am about to freak out about how exposed I am when I realise that I am wearing clothes. Peeta must've dressed me, thank God. Peeta is now dressed too, and Gale has returned to his normal skin color, not beet red. I sit up. "What happened?"

"You must've had a flashback," Peeta says, "one moment you were there, the next moment you were lying on the floor, twitching around like crazy."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine now." I look at Gale and narrow my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit an old friend. Is that illegal?"

"Well, yeah, it is if you don't even bother to _knock."_ I make a point on that.

He looks a bit sheepish for a second, but then looks pissed and frowns and says, "Well, it's not my fault if you two are at it like fucking rabbits in the middle of the day. You could have a bit of decency you know. You know that I don't approve of him," he says, nodding his head at Peeta, who is about to interrupt, but Gale continues regardless, "and this has happened before. And now he's even managed to get you knocked up. What happened to the 'I'm never having kids' Katniss? Out of all the men you could choose, I walk in and see you fucking him. Not even quietly. Fucking him _while you're pregnant!_ C'mon Katniss, that's a bit low, even for you. And not to mention-"

"GALE!" I've snapped.

He stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"Shut the actual FUCK up and cut the crap. You of all people should understand why I love Peeta. You of all people should support this relationship. But to be honest, I don't know who to trust. You might flip and do a Delly. You know Gale," I say and realise that I have tears streaming down my cheeks, "I never expected my own goddam mother to try and kill my husband. I didn't expect Peeta's best friend to run him over because she was jealous that he was with me not her! Don't you see Gale? How do I know that you won't be the one that tries to kill Peeta or me or our baby next? How do I know?" I'm nearly screaming now, but I can't stop. I have to say it. After all these years of keeping it inside, I have to say it. "How can I trust you? I trusted you with my LITTLE SISTER'S LIFE! SHE WAS 13! FUCKING 13 GALE! And those FUCKING BOMBS that you designed? They killed her. YOU KILLED PRIM!"

The silence I leave in my wake is shocked. Peeta looks at me in horror, and Gale just looks...sad. Really, really sad. He doesn't say anything; just turns and walks out of the room.

I hear the front door slam behind him.

 **Peeta POV**

I... I had no idea... how...

I knew that Prim was killed by a horrific bomb that Coin deployed but...

He...

Gale...

GALE...

Designed those?

He actually...

Oh my God...

I turn to Katniss. "Katniss... baby... are you OK?" Damn it Peeta. You and your stupid questions. She's obviously not OK. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, her eyes are swollen, and she's struggling to breathe from the sobs that are wracking her body.

"Sorry babe, stupid question. Come here." I pull her into my arms, and about a half hour later she has calmed down.

"Peeta... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you about what... what he did to P-P-Prim."

"Oh, Kat. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do! We promised that we'd never lie to each other! And I broke that promise! I-"

"Katniss, that is not your fault. You weren't lying, and I can understand if you don't want to talk about Prim. I don't want to talk about... the Capitol sometimes. I know that it can hurt."

"Peeta... will you promise me something?"

Of course, babe."

"You'll always be here for me, right?"

"Always."

 **2 weeks later...**

Katniss is nearing her third month of her pregnancy, and it's kinda freaking me out how fast the time has gone. She isn't showing yet, but at our ultrasound appointment two days ago, the nurse said she could start showing at any time. She also said that it could literally happen over night. One day, Katniss could be completely flat, the next she could have a small bump forming.

I can't wait for her to start showing. It'll be some real, physical proof of our baby, swimming away inside Katniss.

I don't think that Katniss is looking forward to it as much though. She seems more... apprehensive, and keeps saying how fat she's going to get. She's talking rubbish, of course, because I know how beautiful she is going to look.

I sigh as I realise that I have to go to the bakery for work. I drag myself out of bed, get dressed and go downstairs. I kiss Katniss, and walk out the door.

 **Katniss POV**

When I wake up, I realise that Peeta must have already left for the bakery this morning. I stand up and ease myself out of bed. I start to really, _really_ want a shower, so I get in. I wash, spend far too much time in the warm water, and get out.

I start to get dressed, and have put my pants and bra on before I look in the mirror.

And do a double take.

I slowly look down.

There, on my stomach, is a small, but noticeable, bump.

 **That's it for today guys.**

 **I have only one thing to say: BABY NAMES! BABY NAMES! BABY NAMES!**

 **Please review some as I am rubbish at thinking of good names.**

 **Also, check out my other fanfic. It's called Let's play a game, and if you have seen the movie Unfriended, you might like it. If you haven't seen the movie, you should. It's awesome!**

 **Thanks, and I'll try to update soon!**

 **Love yall,**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**I remember**

 **Hey again!**

 **So here's another update to this story! Guys, this is serious now: I really,** ** _really_** **need baby names. So far I've had 1 review. ONE review on what baby names I should have. So far the names that are winning, (With ONE vote each) are Lily for a girl and Grant for a boy. I really like these names, thanks to the reviewer, but I need even MORE ideas.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Anyway, thanks, rant over, let's get on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG. We all know this by now.**

 **Katniss POV**

I can't believe it, to be honest.

It's so weird; one day I was skinny as ever, the next...

But it feels kinda nice.

All of a sudden, I feel really... excited. Oh my God. Peeta will be so happy when he gets home. I can't wait to see his face when he sees our baby for the first time!

I sit down looking at my stomach for a while before I realise... I'm hungry again. It's really annoying, that I constantly want to eat. Peeta finds it 'adorable' but I don't know what he's gonna find 'adorable' when I'm 9 months pregnant and ready to pop.

I go downstairs and put some toast in the toaster. I haven't seen Haymitch in a while. In fact, I don't think I've seen him since Delly and my mom's trials ended. I hope he's OK. He's been pretty good recently. Staying off alcohol, I mean. And in his own weird way, I think he does love me and Peeta. Kinda like... we're his children. I guess he did get us out of two games. And a rebellion. Alive. Well, just about, anyway.

 _*POP*_

The sound of the toaster popping brings me back to my senses. I better go check on him... see if he's doing fine. I've been suspicious about him for a while, but not for a reason that I'd normally associate with Haymitch. I have a feeling, and Peeta does too, that... him and Effie... might have... more of a relationship than me and Peeta originally thought. They've been sighted together, wandering around 12. If I'm completely honest, when Effie wears no makeup, or one of those stupid huge wigs, she actually looks kinda...

Pretty.

I decide to go over, just to see if Haymitch is OK. You never know really.

I grab my coat and shove my comfy boots on. I mentally steel myself for what could possibly greet me... as I said, you never know. And I walk out my front door.

It isn't far. He lives in the house opposite us in what used to be Victor's Village. It's now called Willow Boulevard. Originally they wanted to call it Primrose Lane, but I said no for... obvious reasons. But I think Willow Boulevard suits it better. It reminds me of... them, without causing me too much pain.

I walk over to Haymitch's house and peer in the window. It looks... fairly decent, for once. Decent by his standards anyway. I shrug and walk over to the front door. The doorbell is still broken. Sighing, I rap on the heavy oak door. No answer. I wait a minute, patiently, then bang on the door again. No answer. Not even a small noise. Annoyed now, I hit the door harder, but there is _still_ no reply. The door is open, so I push it and walk inside. No big deal. Haymitch does it to us all the time.

"Haymitch?"

No noise at all.

"Haymitch, are you here?"

I listen closely and hear a small banging noise from upstairs.

God's sake.

"Haymitch, I can hear you. I'm coming up, so you better be decent."

I begin my ascent up his stairs, and hear a few more banging noises. Jesus, what on earth is he doing?

I reach the landing. I hear a bit more banging. Its coming from his bedroom. Oh God, what has he done to himself now. Has he really hurt himself? Paralyzed himself? Or even worse, has he killed himself-

Katniss. Get it together and shut. The. Fuck. UP.

I take a breath and push his bedroom door open.

"Haymitch I- JESUS CHRIST! HAYMITCH, WHAT- EFFIE!? WHAT IN HELLS' NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

 _10 minutes later..._

"Ugh... Yeah, sorry 'bout that sweetheart."

"All I can say is at least you had the bedsheets over you!"

Effie looks sheepish. "Yeah, sorry dear."

Haymitch looks pissed. "Well, you could have fuckin' knocked."

"I did! Three times! You are so missing the point. You could have fucking knocked her up! What would you have done then?"

"Bit rich coming from you, sweetheart." He says, indicating my slightly swollen stomach.

"That's different We're married!"

Effie turns to me. "Katniss, I don't really understand why you're so worked up. We are older than you, and we can make our own choices I think you'll find."

I sigh and decide to back down. All this stress is NOT good for the baby.

"OK... sorry. I want say ANY more about it. But... next time, can you just... make sure that I don't catch you in the act?"

 **Peeta POV**

I stifle a yawn as I knead more bread dough. Rye looks at me.

"You OK bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired, that's all."

"Fake leg rubbing?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

I go back to kneading, and thinking of Katniss. I can't wait til I see her later. I also can't wait until she starts showing - that'll be so cool! I'll be able to see our baby properly. I'm just about to think about what I want to do to Katniss when I get home when-

"How far along is Katniss?" Rye asks. I turn around to face him, brushing flour off my hands.

"About three months."

"Wow. That went quick. Only... 6 months left! Then I'll be uncle Rye!"

I laugh at his childishness, even though he's older than me. He was always younger than me at heart, anyway.

The bell rings as someone enters the bakery.

"I'll get it," I say to Rye. We have more people that help out making the bread, but it's normally me or Rye that gets the customers.

I walk out and see a young woman standing at the counter. I haven't seen her around before. She has longish blonde hair, in a braid down her back. I smile slightly, as it reminds me of how Katniss wears her hair. She's wearing a really... short top that shows lots of her belly. She has really, _really_ blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi. Welcome to the Mellark family bakery. How may I help you?"

"Um... could I have... two white loaves please?"

"Sure."

I hand her the loaves, but I notice that she is staring at me closely. Her eyes widen before she says, "Oh my God.! Peeta Mellark! The one that got hit by a car!"

I sigh heavily. "Yep, that's me." Is this where she starts trying to hit on me?

"Are you OK? I saw what happened to you on TV."

Fortunately, she doesn't try to get my attention in other ways, so she pays and then leaves. I glance at the clock. 5:00 already? Better get home.

"I'm off!" I shout to the back of the bakery, and get a hollered "OK!" back.

I set off walking home.

 **Katniss POV**

I look at the clock. 5:05. Peeta will be home any minute.

I guess you could say I was a bit... mean.

I've put on the tightest t-shirt I could find, just so Peeta knows as soon as he walks in.

 **Peeta POV**

I walk in the door, out of the cold. I shake the moisture from my hair, and shout,

"Hey Babe!"

Then I saw her.

Oh my God, I saw her.

Both of them.

She walked through the kitchen and smiled at me, hands on hips.

"What is it, Peeta?" She said, grinning in her mischievous way.

My jaw dropped as I ran to take my beautiful wife and growing child in my arms.

 **I know, I'm sorry. That got a bit fluffy at the end, but I thought it was sweet :)**

 **REVIEWS! BABY NAMES! Please, I'm in actual desperate need. OK, first person to review suggestions gets to PICK THE NAMES AND GETS A SNEAKPEAK INTO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Make sure you are signed in though, so I can PM you with your 'reward'.**

 **OMG I'm so evil ;)**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry guys, but this story is currently on pause.**

 **I have chosen not to continue this story at the moment because I have too much going on.**

 **DON'T WORRY! This is not it!**

 **I will let you know when I plan to update again.**

 **In the meantime, check out my fanfic about ACOMAF.**

 **Sorry :(**

 **KatnissTrisBella xxx**


End file.
